The Goblet of Youth
by wvgurl499
Summary: Teenage orphans Andi and Lukas are whisked off on an adventure to Camp Half-Blood where they get a quest and go on an adventure filled with mystery, drama, betrayal, and more.


Tiffany  
My feet hammered on the dark, early morning street as I ran away from the one-eyed thing. I wasn't sure how long I had been running away from it, but if I could make it to the train station, I`d be safe. I thought. I ran down Second Street towards the distant sound of trains. As I turned a corner, I ran into someone.  
I said sorry, but then I looked at his face. It was my only friend, Lukas. He had chocolate-brown eyes and short, jet black hair.  
"C`mon Tiff! We have to make the train to New York," he said.  
"I know, I know. The one-eyed thing is catching up."  
"Hold on tight," he said as he gripped my hand. I held on tight to his hand as he stepped into the shadows. A feeling as if I wasn't anything swept over me. We stumbled out of the shadows and into the train station. Lukas leaned up against a brick wall as I pulled a nutella sandwich out of my string bag that held our few possessions: about twenty nutella sandwiches, some water bottles, a wad of twenty-dollar bills, and two toboggan hats. I grabbed the cash and jogged over to the ticket booth. I dumped the money on the counter and asked, "Can I have two tickets for the closest train to New York?"  
"Here you go," the ticket lady said. "But I would hurry, the train leaves in five minutes."  
I said thank you, and I walked back over to Lukas. He seemed more alive after the sandwich. "C`mon, we have to get on the train," I said. "Remember what we`re going to get."  
I helped Lukas stand up, and we walked onto the train. I handed the conductor our tickets, and we headed to our seats. I sat next to the window. I stared at the people bustling around the station, hurrying to get to wherever they needed to be. Lukas and I heard some shouting behind us. We turned around to see what was going on. The conductor was laying on the ground unconscious, and the one-eyed thing was working its way up the train towards us. Everyone in the car was screaming and yelling that it had brass knuckles on, but I didn't see anything. Lukas and I got up and started heading towards the front of the car. The thing started clobbering people out of its way. Lukas looked at me and said, "Andi, you have to use your powers. People are getting hurt. You have to."  
"But what if I mess up and I get someone killed?" I replied.  
"Andrea, I believe in you," he told me. I turned around and faced the thing. I put my hands out and focused on it. I pictured the thing in my head. I smashed my eyes shut. I felt the train car shaking. I heard a woman scream. I opened my eyes. The one-eyed thing was about to smash her to bits when Lukas put his warm hand on my back. I focused on it again. I jerked my hands up, and the thing flew up, and through the ceiling. Lukas and I ran out of the train and out of the station. We kept on running, until we were a few blocks away. We ended up in front a park bench in front of a bank. We sat down on the bench, and I almost instantly fell asleep.

I woke up with my head on Lukas`s shoulder. He was asleep too. I didn't want to wake him up, so I stayed like that. I was so glad that we had found each other. I would have died on many occasions if he wasn't there. We were both orphaned at young ages. We met at an orphanage. After a while, all the kids and adults were scared of us. We ran away when we were seven. Seven years later, and we were still fending for ourselves, barely getting food by juggling by the side of the road or shoveling snow in the winter. Lukas woke up with a jolt. I took my head off of his shoulder. He asked, "What time is it?"  
"I don't know, maybe ten-ish," I replied. Lukas got up and stretched his arms.  
"So what do we do now?" he asked. "We spent all of our money on the tickets. Do we go back to juggling and shoveling snow? I mean, it's not like a magical car is going to come and whisk us off to New York." I looked at the ground, pondering what to do, when I spotted a small coin on the ground. I picked it up. It was gold and had strange markings on it. It probably fell out of some foreigner's pocket. I tossed it into the street.  
A few moments of silence later, a taxi showed up in the street in front of us. The window rolled down, and an old lady with no eyes and one tooth yelled, "Get in demigods!"  
Lukas looked behind us to see if she was talking to anyone else, but no one was there. Lukas asked, "Are you talking to us?"  
"Who else am I talking to? The Minotaur? Get in!" the lady told us. We got in the TAXI, and it sped off. It turned out there were three old ladies in the front. The lady driving had one eye and the other lady had nothing.  
"Who are you?" I asked the ladies.  
"We're the Gray Sisters. Where you two headed? Camp Half Blood?" the old lady with the tooth said. The lady in the middle started to say something, but it came out like a cat was getting strangled. The lady screamed and started grabbing for the lady with the tooth's mouth. They started scratching at each other, but the lady with the tooth eventually whacked the other on the head hard enough and they stopped fighting.  
"Uh, we're headed for New York," Lukas told them. "An old guy told us we would get answers about, important stuff."  
"Answers about your powers?" the lady with the tooth asked.  
"How did you know?" I asked them. The lady in the middle grabbed the tooth and stuck it in her own mouth.  
"We're going to take you to a strawberry field next to New York. When you get there, you have to run towards a hill. Once you're past the big pine tree, you'll be safe. Walk down to the big white house. Walk in and say we found you," the middle lady said.  
"Why are you telling us this now? New York is hours away," I said.  
"No it's not. We're here. Now remember. Past the pine, down the hill, and into the house. Now run!" the lady said.

The doors flew open, and we got out. We heard grunts behind us, so we started sprinting for the pine tree. Arrows started to rain down on us. I heard Lukas groan in pain. I pictured the arrows flying back to where they came from. The arrows started to fly backward towards the archers. Lukas and I kept on running. I could see a faint outline of a pine tree on the horizon. I heard someone shout fire, and then a huge ball of fire started to come down on us. It was the size of a trailer. It was green too. I tried to picture it in my head, but I was just too scared. It was heading straight for me. We were almost past the pine tree. Lukas grabbed me and he lunged for the pine tree. We landed on the soft grass, when I turned around, I thought the fire-ball was going to hit us, when it exploded right before my eyes. It was as if there was a huge force field in front of us. Lukas and I stood up and walked down the hill and into a big white farmhouse.

An old guy in a motorized wheelchair rolled into the room. He had a startled look on his face. He said, "Who are you?"  
Lukas and I collapsed to the floor, and my vision went black.


End file.
